One Perfect Atom
by Sharky42
Summary: When a proton and an electron are attracted to each other it's only a matter of time before they combine to make something special. Sappy love story. One-shot. ****EDITED**** Fixed it up some.


**This is what happens when I procrastinate on house work and homework. I write short sappy stories. BTW, I haven't taken chemistry in YEARS so I tried. lol. (I had to google it).**

**EDIE: I fixed it up some (26 January 2013). Plus I'm avoiding my long run, go figure. Time to go do that though.  
**

* * *

He watched as a single ball of sweat rolled down the back of her neck. There was a heat wave in effect and along with the humidity from the nearby ocean it was making everyone miserable. They had spent this particularly hot summer day at the nearby waterpark in a desperate attempt to stay cool, but now that park was closed and there was no avoiding the uncomfortable weather, even in the dark of night.

They should have headed home by now but he didn't want to leave her side and he had a suspicion that neither did she. Instead they planted themselves on the hood of his car in the middle of the abandoned parking lot without a care in the world. He had long since ditched his t-shirt in an attempt to stay cool and lain back on the hood while she sat near the front staring up at the sky. Her cheeks were slightly red from the day's sun and she looked completely at ease as she studied the stars. Normally he'd be doing the same alongside her but they had fallen into a comfortable silence and he instead had turned his attention to study her.

She was a mystery to him still, full of knowledge and beauty, and she'd still surprise him at times with her musings. She made him think and was able to help him grasp those things even he didn't understand; always contemplating the world in a way he didn't. It amazed him and he found himself captivated by her.

He wasn't sure when it happened but he had decided some time ago that he enjoyed her company and made every last effort to ensure they spent every free moment together. It became an obsession of his that his brothers always teased him for and when he finally realized the truth of their words is when he knew that one day, maybe, they'd be more than just best friends. But he held himself back unsure of whether to sever their friendship in favor of love that may not last or continue on living a lie that they were nothing greater than what they were now.

Though, lately when they were together it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to not want to reach out and feel the warmth of her skin on his fingertips, to study the flawless features of her face up close, and to get lost in the deep emeralds of her eyes. Every time they were together he would dread when they'd have to part. Every moment away from her was almost unbearable. She was pulling him in and he was lost in the depths of her being. A place he was sure he didn't ever want to leave.

His brothers had finally told him last night to just take that leap and that he was so in love it was making them sick. He knew he should try, but did he want to risk destroying what they had now? That constant unnerving question. The internal conflict consumed him today as he couldn't help but notice the giggles, eye contact, and subtle touches she always reserved just for him.

While he abstained all day he knew right now, this moment, was the perfect time to tell her what was on his mind. Maybe, right now, he would take his brothers' advice and dive right in.

"I love you," the words escaped from between his lips before he had a chance to pull them back in. Three simple words that now hung in the dense air and made him momentarily unable to breathe. Three words that have a huge impact in every life, and he had effortlessly stated them to her like he repeated them to her daily.

"Oh," her brows furrowed as she seemed to process his words that broke through the silence, "is that it?"

He slowly sat up to get a better look at her unsure of how to process her response. He could feel his heartbeat quicken and he pushed the feeling of panic down. Had he messed up? Was she simply rejecting him? Would this one moment where he decided to act on impulse be the moment that made them awkward around each other from now on? He could feel the irritation at his brothers arise inside him and he found himself needing to know the truth in those words.

"I just confessed my love and that's all you say?" Maybe he sounded a little more irritated than he felt with her, but he couldn't help feeling like he wasn't in control of what happened and it was all his fault.

"Simon, don't take words so serious all the time. It just made sense as to why you were acting strange all day," her voice was like a soft melody to him and he was glad when she finally turned her gaze from the sky to focus on him. His steel eyes met her emerald ones and he could see her studying him. He knew she was searching for that one bit of false truth in the words he spoke just moments ago, but she would never find a reason to doubt him. "Besides, we've always seemed to be more than just friends to me. There just always seemed to be some sort of attraction. Just like an electron has to a proton."

There was truth to those words as they had played the game of courtship with neither making the first move towards a conclusion. They always tactically danced around their feelings for one another and today he had finally been the one to finish the game.

They remained focused on each other for what seemed like years but were mere seconds before he lost his reserve. Slowly he brought a hand up to carefully tuck a slightly damp strand of loose hair behind her ear; feeling the smooth, delicate skin beneath his fingertips. Her eyes fluttered closed underneath his touch and he couldn't help but focus on the slight red hue of her lips.

Feeling full of confidence he slipped his hand behind her head and lowered himself to her height. He felt her respond back as they met, finally doing what he had longed to do for what seemed like a lifetime. The feeling of delight consumed his soul and forced him to break apart from her lest he pass out from the near dizzying effect. Resting his forehead on hers and breathing like he had just run a marathon from the sudden impact of that one kiss.

"So would I be the positive or negative one?" He finally broke the silence of their revere. He could feel a smirk on his face as she giggled at his attempt of a joke. She always laughed at his jokes, even when everyone else didn't get it.

All joking was forgotten, though, as her arms snaked around his neck. The touch of her skin on his was electrifying and he felt absolutely elated as she brought her lips back to his.

He would never be able to turn back now. He was fully and completely enamored with her. A strong attraction pulled him to her, and together they made a perfect atom.


End file.
